A hybrid vehicle is equipped with a vehicle driving device which includes an engine and a motor serving as an electric motor and a generator. In the vehicle driving device, a motor of a driving force transmitting mechanism having a motor rotor and a motor stator is accommodated in a drive case. The vehicle driving device includes a rotation detecting sensor for detecting the rotation of the motor rotor and an oil pump for supplying oil to each part of the device.
As a conventional vehicle driving device, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure that a rotation detecting sensor is disposed between an oil pump and a motor rotor of a motor generator, a boss is provided at a position different from a housing of the oil pump in order to fix a sensor stator of the rotation detecting sensor to a case, and the sensor stator is mounted to the boss via a fastener such as a bolt.
Further, as a conventional vehicle driving device, Patent Document 2 discloses a structure that a rotation detecting sensor is disposed on the outside of an oil pump, a sensor stator of the rotation detecting sensor is mounted to a cover member via a fastener such as a bolt and placed on the side of a motor generator, and thus, the compactness of the entire driving device is achieved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-018373A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-153114A
However, in the structure of Patent Document 1, the sensor stator of the rotation detecting sensor is extended to a position of overlapping with the motor rotor and the motor stator in an axial direction of the rotation shaft. Therefore, magnetism occurring between the motor rotor and the motor stator or magnetism flying into a space within the drive case from the motor stator is liable to be transmitted to the rotation detecting sensor, and thus, the rotation position detecting precision of the rotation detecting sensor is lowered. As a result, there is a possibility that the reduction in the reliability of the rotation detecting sensor is caused.
Further, in the structure of Patent Document 1, the rotation detecting sensor is mounted to the rotation shaft, and thus, there is a need to provide a space occupied by the rotation detecting sensor. As a result, there is a problem that the size of the driving device in the axial direction of the rotation shaft is increased.
Further, in the structure of Patent Document 2, the rotation detecting sensor is extended to a position of overlapping with the motor rotor and the motor stator in an axial direction of the rotation shaft. Therefore, in the structure of Patent Document 2, magnetism occurring between the motor rotor and the motor stator or magnetism flying into a space within a case from the motor stator is liable to be transmitted to the rotation detecting sensor, and thus, the rotation position detecting precision of the rotation detecting sensor is lowered. As a result, there is a possibility that the reduction in the reliability of the rotation detecting sensor is caused.
Further, in the structure of Patent Document 2, there is a problem that the size of the rotation detecting sensor is increased. Further, in the structure of Patent Document 2, in order to adjust the rotation position of the rotation detecting sensor, there is a need to provide a dedicated position adjusting hole in the drive case and to provide a dedicated plug for plugging the position adjusting hole. As a result, there is a possibility of lowering a worker's workability.
Furthermore, in the structures of Patent Documents 1 and 2, the rotation detecting sensor is fixed in the drive case by a fastener. However, in the case of a structure where the rotation detecting sensor is fixed by a fastener from the outside of the drive case, there is a need to mount a seal for preventing the oil leakage from a through hole, through which the fastener is inserted. As a result, there is a problem of causing an increase in an assembling work.